


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah take a break together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

When Luke arrives at Java, the conversation with his father is still ringing in his ears. He said so many things that he didn’t mean to say, things that he didn’t really mean. He was just so upset when he saw the divorce papers on the table that he couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. The look of hurt on Holden’s face keeps replaying in his head and it makes his stomach churn with guilt. But he’s never been this angry at his father before.

He feels like he’s worked so hard to keep his family together and he can’t believe that Holden would just throw it all away. And for what? Sex? He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. He wishes he knew how to keep everything from falling apart.

Noah turns from delivering drinks to a pack of giggling high school girls and sees his boyfriend standing near the counter. He smiles brightly, feeling the stress of work just fall away in Luke’s presence. He returns the drink tray to the counter and taps his buddy Jeff on the shoulder, motioning in Luke’s direction, “I’m going to take my ten, okay?” 

Jeff nods absentmindedly, busy with a customer, and Noah decides to take that as a ‘yes’. He comes out from behind the counter, kisses Luke hello and moves to join him at their usual table, but Luke stops him with a hand on his wrist. 

"Is there somewhere private we can go for a minute?" Luke asks. His tone is nonchalant, but Noah can hear the unease just underneath. 

"Um, sure," he answers, trying to think of somewhere they could go and still be back before his break is over. After a moment, he grabs Luke's hand and pulls him back behind the counter and into a room marked 'Employees Only'.

The tiny room is a mix between a break room and a supply closet. Along one wall is a refrigerator and a dish washer while the back wall is covered with industrial shelves, various sized boxes spilling out from both ends. It's barely bigger than the bathroom at the farm.

Noah turns to shut the door behind them, ensuring at least a little bit of privacy. "What's wrong?" he asks. 

Instead of answering, Luke pulls Noah into a kiss, backing him up against the counter. Luke’s hands settle at Noah’s hips and Noah lets himself melt into the embrace for a moment, loving the feeling of having Luke in his arms. After a moment he tries to pull back, but Luke just kisses him harder, holds him tighter. When Luke’s hand moves to the button on Noah’s jeans, Noah jerks back forcefully.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He demands. 

Luke runs his hands up Noah’s chest, smiles playfully. “I thought it was obvious?” he says.

What’s obvious to Noah is that something is wrong, but Luke seems intent on ignoring whatever it is. Noah sighs, reaches down and moves Luke’s hands off of his chest.

“My break’s only ten minutes long,” he says. He glances down at his watch, “Actually, make that seven.”

“That’s the perfect amount of time!” Luke insists with a smirk. His hands have found their way back to Noah’s hips. “Haven’t you ever played seven minutes in heaven?”

Luke brings one hand down to trace the inside of Noah’s thigh. Noah groans as Luke cups his growing erection, stroking his cock through the rough denim of his jeans.

"Definitely not this version," he mutters.

This time when Luke moves to undo the button on Noah’s jeans, Noah doesn’t pull away. He rests his forehead against Luke’s, watches his movements. “I know something is wrong,” he says softly, almost to himself. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I don’t want to talk. I just need –” Luke trails off, looking up at Noah as if begging him to just understand without him having to explain. “Please, Noah.”

It’s the _Please_ that hits Noah like a punch to the gut. It comes out so small and broken. Noah reaches out for Luke and Luke sags against him. Noah kisses him thrillingly hard, pulls him impossibly close. He doesn’t know if this is the best way to fix whatever put that ache in Luke’s voice, but he knows he has to do _something_.

Luke pulls his own shirt over his head and tosses it to the ground, closely followed by Noah’s. He runs his hands along Noah’s bare chest, kisses his way across Noah’s collarbone and then further down. He pauses to suck and lick at Noah’s nipple, feeling it pebble under his ministrations. He moves to do the same to the other and this time bites at it gently, pulling with his teeth and eliciting a gasp from Noah, a whispered “fuck, Luke” that goes straight to his cock.

He drops to his knees without pretense, pulls down Noah’s jeans and boxers in one tug. Noah’s cock bobs out in front of him, already hard, and Luke licks his lips unconsciously. He kisses his way along the shaft then licks his way back up, Noah’s hips thrusting forward, urging him on. He takes the head all the way into his mouth, swirls his tongue along the sensitive spot underneath, causing Noah to cry out. Noah threads his fingers through Luke’s hair as Luke starts sucking him in earnest, taking a little more each time, working his hand at the base where his mouth doesn’t reach. When he slides his other hand back to fondle Noah’s balls, Noah’s hips buck forward so hard it almost causes Luke to gag. “Oh, God,” Noah groans, “Close, Luke. So, so close.”

Luke suddenly pulls off, stands back up. Noah whimpers at the loss of Luke’s warm mouth, physically trembles with lust and need. He tries to ask what’s going on, to beg Luke to continue, but Luke cuts him off with a gentle hand on his chest, guiding him down to a nearby folding chair. Luke fumbles in his pocket for a moment before producing a small vial of liquid. Noah swallows thickly as Luke undoes the button of his own jeans, slowly lowers the zipper, slides them off his hips. He’s not even wearing any underwear and Noah can’t help the soft moan that escapes his lips at the thought.

Now fully undressed, Luke crawls into Noah’s lap, kisses him hard and desperate. He opens the vial and pours some liquid into his palms, coats Noah’s cock, rubs the rest onto Noah’s fingers. Luke grabs his wrist, guides him down, gasps as Noah slides two fingers in at once. He scissors them back and forth, thrusts them in and out, opens Luke up for his cock. Suddenly it’s all too much and not enough and Luke just _needs_. “Noah. God, Noah,” he whispers into Noah’s shoulder and Noah seems to get the message, slowly withdrawing his fingers and clutching at Luke’s shoulders instead. 

Noah shifts slightly and Luke moves himself into position. He kisses Noah as he slides himself down onto Noah’s cock and Noah can’t help moaning into the kiss. Once he’s fully seated, Luke pauses for a moment, lost in the sensation. They’ve had sex before, but it’s always been at home, in a bed, slow and soft and romantic. It’s never been this intense. He clings to Noah, feels tears threaten at the corner of his eyes. After a moment, he lifts himself up and then slides back down, fucking himself onto Noah’s cock. His eyes lock with Noah’s and Noah begins to thrust up to meet him, his hands falling to Luke’s hips, clutching hard enough to bruise. Noah gasps out a “fuck, love you” and Luke’s rhythm stutters as he suddenly comes all over their stomachs, biting at Noah’s shoulder to muffle his groans. Noah thrusts up several more times before he follows, spilling into Luke and rocking them both through the aftershocks.

They just stay that way for several long moments, Noah still inside of Luke and Luke curled up on his chest. Finally, Noah gently pulls out, but Luke doesn’t move to get up. Instead, he buries his face even further into the crook of Noah’s shoulder. “I wish we could just stay here, like this,” he whispers, his voice low and sex-rough. 

Noah sighs slightly, kisses at Luke’s neck. “Just you and me,” he agrees. “The rest of the world can just go on without us.”

Luke smiles, pulls himself up so he can kiss Noah properly. “Thank you,” he murmurs into the kiss, and Noah responds by kissing him harder.

After several minutes, Luke finally pulls himself away. He stands up, bringing Noah with him, and moves to collect their discarded clothing. Noah frowns slightly as he pulls his Java shirt back down over his head. His ten minute break had lasted closer to thirty.

Once they’re both dressed, Luke tries to open the door, but his hand simply rests on the doorknob, unmoving. It’s as if he can’t bring himself to go back out there, to leave the small oasis of peace they’ve created for themselves. But he knows Noah has to go. For that matter, so does he. He’s supposed to babysit the girls tonight so his parents can meet with the lawyers and finalize the divorce.

Noah’s hand closes over his. “I know,” he says. He squeezes Luke’s hand softly and Luke tries to swallow the lump that’s forming in his throat. Together, they open the door.


End file.
